Sailor Scout Revolution
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Luna and Artemis recruits online sensation, "Selia" her dramatic big sister, "Amanda", principal's daughter, "Ming Ue", Australian bad girl, "Miah" and Pacific Islander hippie, "Dianne" to fight off the evil Naxiomelians and protect Virginia Beach
1. Chapter 1

Years after the defeat of Queen Beryl, Luna and Artemis go to Virginia Beach, Virginia to look for the new Sailor Scouts. They are high school freshman Selia, Ming Ue, Miah, and Dianne. Together they'll defeat the Naxiomelians and spread the power of love.

Sailor Scouts

Selia Hollins a. k. a Sailor Asteria(Pink)- The equivalent of Sailor Moon. She is an online singing sensation.

Ming Ue Yang, a. k. a Sailor Chang Xi(Blue)- The Chinese American brains of the bunch. Equivalent to Sailor Mercury.

Miah Delaney, a. k. a Sailor Achelois(Red)- The tough as nails bad girl and the equivalent to Sailor Mars. She's from Australia.

Dianne Kekoa a. k. a Sailor Lona(Green)- Pacific Islander hippie of the group. A girly version of Sailor Jupiter.

Amanda Hollins a. k. aSailor Iana(Orange)- Sailor Asteria's older sister and the equivalent to Sailor Venus. The others won't know until later on in the series.

The Naxiomelians

A race of evil aliens who plan to take over the world in anger and hate.

Queen Crephelsa- Ruler of the Naxiomelians. After her husband disappeared, she's been taking control of the kingdom.

Lady Sinixia- Queen Crephelsa's fiercest warrior. She is never happy.

Princess Mizraa- Princess of the Naxiomelians and Crephelsa's daughter

Prince Razinox- The captain of the guard and Mizaraa's husband.

Prince Volothky- The charming romantic and Crephelsa's son.

Citizens

Aja Spence- Selia's gothic arch rival. Her parents run a local funeral parlor and she loves scarring people for no apperant reason.

Niallan Morrison- The captain of the boy's basketball team. He is Yi Min's boyfriend.

Min Wong- Ming Ue's Chinese-American friend who's captain of the cheer team and is Niallan's girlfriend.

Komal Mirchandani- The 2nd in command of the basketball team whom Selia has a major crush on.

Caine Ford- Another member of the basketball team who has a crush on Miah.

Kyle Melia- Amanda's current boyfriend whom Selia hates for some reason.

Jaime Mckinley and Adrienne Ford- Amanda's closest friends and actors at local theater,

Lucifer, Orpheus, Hecate- Aja's lackeys.

Weapons

Sailor Scout wristbands- The girls special wristbands to use for transformation and communicating each other.

Disguise pens- A disguise pen they used. All they have to do is think it out(Literally), raise it to sky and tell them who should they disguise as.


	2. Episodes

A New Star- Sailor Scout fanatic, "Selia Hollins" is left alone in her mansion with her butler, "Angus" and a stray cat, "Luna" and encounters the mysterious Naxiomlians

A Star is Born- Selia has her first day in the theater dept at Beach Avenue High. Along the way, Crephelsa plans to

By the Light of The Silvery Moon- Selia, Ming Ue, and Dianne are spending a girl's night out with their new friend, "Miah". Plus an electricity monster will be a power outage to the citizens of Virginia City.

I Want To Spoon- With Angus visiting his mother, Selia is left to cook dinner for a bunch of bikini models who will be joining her parents for dinner. Also, a chef monster causes a recipe for disaster.

To My Honey- Selia encounters the origins of how her parents first met. Also, a wedding cake monster causing problems for the anniversary.

I'll Croon Love's Toon- A friend of Amanda is making a cartoon to submit to Sunny Days Studios and she needs an idea. Selia decided to help her while defeating a clown like monster.

Keep A Shining With The Jun's- Mr. Hollin's old friends from South Korea come to visit Hollins Mansion. Selia has to join them for dinner and stop a Gwisin from ruining their visit.

Your Silvery Beams- When Selia's favorite band, Silvery Beams comes to town. Crephelsa decided to use their music to make the fans turn into her zombies. Also, a Sailor Scout has been found.

We'll Be Cuddling Soon- Selia's favorite toy store from when she was a kid is having their 25th birthday. Crephelsa got so fed up with stuffed animals, she decided to use them to find her minions. Another sailor scout has been activated.

Bowl of Moon Soup- Finch Modeling Agency is having their annual bowling night and Selia, Dianne, and Ming Ue are forced to join. Crephelsa is going to strike up some trouble for them at Mary Lanes.

Substitute Phase- Mr. Hollins falls asleep while teaching, now it is up to Selia to teach off of his classes for the day. Crephelsa also plans to give everyone in town detention.

Baby Moon- Selia was hired to babysit Kormal's baby sister while he goes out to an important team meeting. Crephelsa plans to make everyone fall asleep like bouncing babies.

Down Under Pressure- Dianne and Ming Ue get into an argument about picking out final costumes for the dress rehearsal, and Selia is all alone to find the fourth member of their team.

Dancing In The Moon- Selia and Amanda have a ballet bonding time at the ballerina festival. But an evil sugarplum fairy is going to give them cavities.

Holiday Prism Power- It's Christmas and Selia, Miah, Dianne, and Ming Ue are trying to find The Perfect Gift for their family. Another Sailor Scout has been discovered.

Aloha Sailor Scouts- It's the first day of Hula Lessons and Miah joins in for socializing. Also, a Tiki monster plans a luau of power.

Slumbery in the Silvery Moon- To celebrate all five of them being together, they decided to throw a slumber party. Unfortunately, Volythky plans to ruin the party by throwing a Scary Story Party.

Fairytale Nightmare- The Naxiomelians placed them in a Fairytale coma, now they must fix the endings of the fairytales their trapped in or else they'll live unhappily ever after.

Strings of the Stars- It's the night of Ming Ue's recital and Adrienne wants to help her. For the opening act, A string quartet of chaos causes trouble for The Sailor Scouts.

Moonshining- When Mrs. Castillo's parents come to visit, Dianne decided to help the elderly out. Also, Crephelsa is causing a spray that makes everyone old.

Live is Like a Box of Chocolate- The girls' favorite candy store is having a sale on chocolate, Unfortunately, Yi Min has been trying to lay off the chocolate for her cousin's wedding. Now the Sailor Scouts must help her control her habits and defeat a chocolate monster at the same time.

I like your Tone- Selia, Dianne, Miah, Ming Ue, and Amanda volunteer at the hospital and befriend a little girl who is getting her tonsils out. Also, a doctor monster will send them to the emergency room.

Colonial Days- Mrs. Castillo takes them to colonial Williamsburg so the children can learn about life in the early days of America. Plus The Naxiomelians want to ruin history with a judge monster.

Documental Danger- Jaime is making a documentary of the theater he, Adrienne and Amanda goes to and wants to learn life about the girls. Can they keep their Sailor secret and stop a filming monster at the same time?

A Full Moon part 1- It's Spring Break and the girls are off to Hawaii for a wakiki wave. Also, an old legend Dianne's grandparents told her as a child haunts them.

A Full Moon part 2- With the search of their bracelets, the girls encounter ancient tiki monsters who want their positive energy. What will happen to the Sailor Scouts?


	3. A New Star

In Virginia Beach, Virginia at Beach Avenue High, a 14-year-old Freshman with long blonde hair in braids and pink clothes was reading a Sailor Moon manga book, "I will triumph or evil, and that means you!" she read.

"Selia," asked a Chinese girl in blue clothes.

Next to her was a Pacific-islander girl in hippie apparel, "Ming Ue, Dianne" Selia said.

"Are you going to skip Science class?" asked the Pacific Islander girl,

"Of course not Dianne," Selia answered, "After all, my dad is our teacher."

Later, they were in Selia's father's science class, "Now kids, our moon is a big rock. In Greek mythology, Selene was the Greek Goddess of the moon." Mr. Hollins said,

"Can it summon werewolves?" Aja asked, "Or make vampires come out and bite everyone and turn them into zombies."

"Miss. Booth" Mr. Hollins growled, "What did I tell you about scaring the students?"

"Sir," Aja replied, "People need werewolves and vampires. They control the night."

Most of the students got crept by how Aja scared them. Mr. Hollins decided to give them detention again.

After school, Mr. and Selia Hollins were being picked up by a limo. Inside was a Scottish man, "Sir and Lass." he said, "How is everything?"

"It was good Angus," Selia answered,

They arrived at an elaborate mansion. Inside, they were greeted by a blonde woman who looked like Selia, but wore elaborate clothing, "How was school, Selia?" Mrs. Hollins asked.

"Great mom," Selia answered, "Except that Aja scared the pants off the students in my science class again."

"When will she learn not to scare other students?" Mrs. Hollins asked.

Then she got a call on the phone. She said that her workplace "Finch Modeling Agency" which was inherited from her late father and Selia's maternal grandfather, "Henry Finch" she said that the shipment of clothes hasn't arrived yet and a film director for a spy movie is coming in 2 hours. Mr. Hollins decided to come since he loves spy movies, "I just hope they have my milk shaken and not stirred." he said.

Meanwhile, on a distant planet, a mysterious woman was watching live when one of her minions came, "Your Highness," he said, "We found a planet worthy for the perfect search party."

"What is it called? Prince Razinox" she asked.

"Earth, Queen Crephelsa" he replied.

"Summon a monster down there" Queen Crephelsa replied in anger.

Meanwhile, Selia was finishing her homework when she saw that something left the window opened, she saw a cute little black cat with a familiar crescent moon, "Your Luna" Selia shouted, "Sailor Moon's pet cat!"

Angus came in to check on Selia when he saw her hugging Luna, "Madame that could be any cat with a moon taped to its forehead!"

"Actually," she said, "She speaks the truth. I am "Luna" from the Sailor Moon series. Recently The Naxiomlians has arrived on Earth and is planning to look for search parties to find their missing king."

She also said that if they find their king, they'll take over the galaxies with their cruelty. Selia didn't want this to happen and will do anything to help. Luna summoned a magical bracelet. "This is your Sailor Scout band, just say, "Asteria Prism Power, Makeup" and let the magic do the rest," Luna explained.

"Asteria Prism Power," she shouted, "Makeup!"

Her hair changed from blonde to pink and wore an elaborate pink sailor scout outfit, "WOWWWW!" Selia shouted, "THIS IS THE CUTEST OUTFITS EVERRRRRRR!"

"Just like Sailor Moon, you can manipulate love and lunar powers," Luna explained,

"This is really cool" Selia replied in excitement, "Where do I start!"

"Get out this instant!" shouted a familiar female voice.

"Please please!" whined a familiar male voice, "Don't hurt me!"

"That's my parents!" shouted Sailor Asteria.

"Need limo service, like they did in the Green Hornet?" Angus asked.

"No need," Luna replied as she summoned a hoverboard outside.

Sailor Asteria was even more thrilled. So she got on and took off to her mom's fashion company. Angus decided to follow her in his van.

At Finch Modeling Agency, a hapless woman with short blue hair, "Lady Sinixia" was tormenting the workers, "This place has the perfect amount of people to find our lost king." she said.

"Madame" shouted Mrs. Hollins, "I demand you leave this instant!"

"Not until you agreed to help us find our lost king." Lady Sinixia replied angrily.

She saw Mr. Hollins. With one glare, he started sucking on his thumb, "Leave them alone!" she shouted, "By the power of the moon, I am Sailor Asteria. I will triumph over evil and that means you!"

Lady Sinixia was shocked. With a call from her whistle, a 3 eyed monster with a feather boa started to attack. Sailor Asteria started to think to herself, "What would Sailor Moon do?"

Then she got it, she pressed her Tiara and shouted, "Asteria Tiara Magic!"

It started to glow and destroyed the monster, "Now to stop the frowning fiend!" she shouted as she turned around, seeing that she disappeared.

The only thing she saw is her own parents on the ground, "Mr. and Mrs. Hollins" she shouted as she helped them up, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine" Mrs. Hollins answered, "You saved my company."

"It's what heroes do ma'am." Sailor Asteria replied.

She knew for a fact if she called them, "Mom" and "Dad, she'll ruin everything. Angus came in and told his bosses to check on the other models. After they left Sailor Asteria said, "Nice work Angus."

"Well, I didn't want my boss's daughter to get hurt," Angus replied.

"Batman did have a butler." Sailor Asteria recalled, "Maybe you can keep them from finding out."

"Okay Lass." replied Angus."

Meanwhile, Lady Sinixia made her escape by teleporting to her planet of Naxiomelia. She was summoned to the queen for her report, "Any problems while on Earth?" she asked.

"Only one Your Highness." Lady Sinixia replied, "A Sailor Scout has been summoned."

"I was afraid of this." the queen answered, "The Sailor Scouts took down my old friend, "Queen Beryl. I won't let them get in my way."

The next day at school, everyone was talking about Sailor Asteria from other kids whose parents worked at Finch Modeling Agency. This made Aja very jealous. "Maybe we can summon that Sinixia lady," Aja suggested to her gothic cult.

"Are you sure madame?" her 2nd in command, "Hecate," asked.

"I'm sure" Aja replied.

Selia heard the whole thing and was hoping that she won't find out about her secret. "Hey, Selia!" shouted Ming Ue as she and Dianne ran towards her, "Deanna has been telling us that Sailor Asteria saved your parents modeling company. It would be crazy if you were there huh?"

"Yeah" she lied, "Pretty crazy"

The end.


End file.
